Souvenirs, souvenirs
by Opalita
Summary: Réouvrir la boîte n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, en fin de compte. Elle contenait trop de souvenirs. Trop d'émotions. Trop. Et les souvenirs peuvent faire mal et attrister, comme ils peuvent consoler et rendre heureux.


**Note de l'autateuse : Coucou à tous ! Bon je poste ça en vitesse, de un parce que j'avais envie, mais genre totalement trop envie d'écrire un LietPol, et ensuite parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Mel aujourd'hui. Alors, je poste ça pour ma petite beta adorée ^^ (je sais que tu lis mes fics, espèce de fantôme qui reviewe jamais è.é)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Bon sinon j'ai fait ça d'une traite alors il peut y avoir des passages bizarres ou des trucs pas cohérents, je m'en excuse:D**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, et cette fic est légèrement inspirée du cmv : I wish you were de LikeaBossCosplay, trouvable sur YouTube**

* * *

Souvenirs, souvenirs

Depuis l'ère soviétique, Lituanie avait pris l'habitude sortir la boîte tous les soirs, et d'en examiner le contenu pièce par pièce. C'était devenu un besoin compulsif pendant les moments les plus petit rituel lui permettait de conserver une sorte de jardin secret, ou du moins quelque chose rien qu'à lui, que personne, pas même les autres baltes, ne connaissait.

C'est pourquoi, alors que la neige commençait à recouvrir son jardin, Toris était assis dans son canapé, dans sa maison vide, et savourait la liberté et la tranquillité tout en contemplant la boîte. Il ne l'avait pas réouverte depuis l'indépendance de la Lituanie, depuis qu'il n'habitait plus chez Ivan. Après tout, à présent qu'il était libre, il n'avait plus besoin de se remonter le moral n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus malheureux. Mais il avait voulu prendre des chaussettes dans sa commode, et la boîte était là, à le narguer.

C'était une vieille boîte de biscuits. Ronde, en métal légèrement rouillé. Elle était un peu cabossée à cause des nombreux voyages qu'elle avait fait avec lui : Lituanie Russie, Russie Allemagne, Allemagne Russie, et enfin, Russie Lituanie.

Bon tant pis. Il ouvrirait la boîte, juste pour le plaisir de replonger dans les souvenirs. C'était agréable, après tout, quoiqu'un peu triste, de se remémorer le passé.

Le premier objet que contenait la boîte était un mouchoir en tissu. Vieux, et usé. On pouvait même voire la broderie commencer à se découdre sur le bord.

 _-Bah Liet ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est, genre, passé ? T'es, genre, totalement tout sale !_

 _Le Polonais se tenait devant lui, poings sur les hanches, alors qu'il revenait d'une bataille tout à fait désastreuse contre les chevaliers teutoniques._

 _-C'est rien Feliks. Ils m'ont eu par surprise quand je me promenais._

 _-Nan mais c'est carrément pas bien ! T'arrêtes de te promener tout seul si ça continue, genre, comme ça ! Attends ! J'ai, genre, un truc pour nettoyer ta tête !_

 _Le blond, toute « colère » oubliée, farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau de fourrure et en extirpa un mouchoir parfaitement blanc, orné d'un FL finement brodé... en rose._

 _-Viens, genre, par là._

 _Il s'approcha, et son allié lui essuya le visage avant de s'éloigner, sautillant._

 _-Euh... Feliks ? Tu oublies ton mouchoir !_

 _-Tu peux, genre, le garder ! J'en ai plein d'autres et celui là est genre carrément sale._

Toris lâcha un petit sourire et déposa le mouchoir viril sur les coussins, à sa gauche. L'objet suivant n'était d'autre qu'un cavalier d'échecs, en bois noir. Tout comme le mouchoir, il était usé, et la plupart des arêtes s'étaient arrondi avec le temps.

 _-Echec et mat ! Sourit Lituanie._

 _Pologne et lui étaient assis dans l'herbe, derrière la grande maison du blond, un plateau d'échecs en bois entre leurs deux genoux, et Toris avait -encore- gagné. Son ami gonfla ses joues et sortit sa lèvre inférieure en une moue boudeuse très infantile._

 _-C'pas possible._

 _-Ben si regardes, rit le brun. Tu ne peux plus sauver ton roi, alors j'ai gagné !_

 _L'autre croisa les bras, il semblait réfléchir. Puis, tout à coup, il attrapa le plateau de jeu et le secoua. Toutes les pièces tombèrent dans l'herbe sèche._

 _-Attaque de poneys ! Cria-t-il. J'ai carrément gagné !_

 _Puis, sautillant et tout sourires, Feliks retourna vers la maison._

 _-C'est toi le perdant ! C'est toi qui raaaaaange !_

 _Toris jeta un coup d'oeil au frêne qui se dressait à ses côtés. Il avait soudain une violente envie de faire entrer son front en collision avec l'écorce de l'arbre..._

Le sourire ne quittait toujours pas les lèvres du Lituanien, qui continua sa fouille, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait mit du lait à chauffer quelques minutes auparavant. L'objet qu'il sortit de la boîte effaça le sourire aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un fin collier de perles en bois, où pendait une petite croix, elle aussi en bois. Un chapelet. Le bois avait quelque peu perdu sa teinte d'origine, mais les perles étaient toujours aussi lisses sous ses doigts. En fait, le collier coulait contre sa paume comme de l'eau.

 _Toris était assis sous un arbre, et priait silencieusement_ _Perkūnas_ _de protéger son peuple. Il tournait entre ses doigts une fine rondelle de chêne gravée de multiples symboles qui pendait à son cou. En ce moment, il était inquiet. L'alliance avec la Pologne n'était pas encore signée, et les chevaliers teutoniques à leurs frontières se montraient de plus en plus pressants. Il suppliait le dieu le plus puissant de son panthéon de protéger son pays._

 _-Hé ! Liet ! Tu fais, genre quoi ?_

 _Silence. Tout à ses murmures, il n'avait pas entendu son futur allié approcher. Et c'était dire, au vu de la discrétion du blond. Ledit blond le regarda, puis regarda la rondelle de chêne, puis le regarda. Comprenant trop tard, le lituanien dissimula le pendentif sous sa chemise. Mais l'autre l'avait déjà aperçu. Il s'avança silencieusement -chose rare chez lui- vers le brun et sortit le médaillon de la chemise._

 _-T'es, genre, pas chrétien ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton léger qui ne l'était pas vraiment._

 _Impossible de distinguer l'émotion qui venait en dessous._

 _-Non je..._

 _-On va totalement avoir un problème alors, soupira Pologne._

 _-Je.._

 _Tout à coup, les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent._

 _-Attends, j'ai, genre, exactement ce qu'il te faut !_

 _Il sortit de sous sa chemise un chapelet en bois et le passa autour du cou de Toris, retirant du même coup la rondelle au brun choqué._

 _-Voilà ! Maintenant t'es chrétien genre comme moi et on va carrément pouvoir se marier à l'église._

 _Le brun retint la furieuse envie de mettre son poing dans le visage de son « allié »._

Le chapelet fut presque jeté sur les coussins, avec le mouchoir et la pièce de jeu d'échec.

-Quel enfoiré, soupira le brun pour lui même.

Et, sans s'attarder, il passa à la relique suivante. Il s'agissait d'un épi de blé. Pas difficile de se rappeler d'où il venait, celui là. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, les joues de la nation balte se marbrèrent de plaques écarlates.

 _La voix du blond brisa le silence paisible du champ de blé._

 _-Dis Liet !_

 _-Hum ?_

 _Il leva les yeux vers son ami, qui s'était mis en position assise à ses côtés. Pas que Pologne soit plus grand que lui, mais Lituanie était allongé. Son ami paraissait vaguement gêné. Minute... Pologne gêné ? Impossible. Ce devait être une erreur due au crépuscule._

 _-Ça te dis, genre, qu'on s'embrasse ?_

 _-DE QUOI ?_

 _Ce ne pouvait pas être une illusion ! Cette fois il avait entendu très distinctement la demande de son « ami »._

 _-T'es genre plutôt lent pour le coup Liet ! Rit le bond._

 _Puis, avant que le Lituanien aie eu le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, Feliks avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, c'était inattendu, et Toris y répondit, contre toute attente. Il se surprit lui même. Mais c'était agréable, et il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Doucement, il se redressa sur les coudes, laissant l'autre glisser ses doigts contre sa nuque._

 _Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Tellement qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas que la nuit tombait. Quand, enfin, ils rentrèrent. Toris se sentait gêné au point de vouloir rentrer sous terre. Il sursauta violemment quand son ami (pouvait-il toujours le qualifier ainsi ?) l'interpella :_

 _-Liet !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _Le blond s'approcha et lui plongea la main dans les cheveux._

 _-Tu avais ça dedans ! Rit-il en lui montrant un épi de blé._

Lituanie secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir horriblement gênant de sa tête et, pour se changer les idées, passa à l'objet suivant. Des éclats de verre. Le verre provenait sûrement de la maison de Russie. Non. Le verre provenait de la maison de Russie.

 _Lituanie essuyait silencieusement la vaisselle, profitant du silence et de la tranquillité de la maison communiste. C'était rare que le lieu soit aussi paisible. Mais ça, c'était parce que Russie était parti tôt dans la matinée. Impossible de savoir pourquoi, en revanche. Une légère angoisse tordait les tripes de Toris au souvenir des murmures sur une possible invasion de la Pologne entendus à travers une porte._

 _Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. De surprise, le brun lâcha un verre, qui explosa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Il allait se dépêcher de nettoyer quand la voix de son supérieur retentit._

 _-Toris ?_

 _Avec un soupir (et après avoir dissimulé la plupart des éclats sous le tapis par manque de temps), le Lituanien se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où Russie tenait sur son épaule un... Pologne ?_

 _-Eh bien Toris ? Tu ne m'aides pas ? Il faut l'installer dans une chambre, sourit aimablement le russe._

 _L'estomac du brun se serra douloureusement._

Toris laissa tomber l'éclat de verre dans la boîte et y reposa tous les autres objets. Il ne se sentait pas de tout sortir. Il ne se sentait pas de revoir encore une fois des souvenirs qui étaient révolus, traces d'une relation qui était **révolue**. Après son indépendance, il avait pensé pouvoir revoir Pologne, il avait eu la naïveté de croire que tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais c'était faux ! Tout était faux ! La situation entre leurs deux pays était plus tendue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, leurs deux peuples étaient plus éloignés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Pire, depuis son indépendance, il n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec le Polonais. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

Avec un soupir triste, le brun referma la boîte. Il allait la ranger dans le buffet quand on sonna à la porte. Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Qui pouvait être aussi impatient ?

Lituanie se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant délibérément la pointe d'espoir qui réchauffait sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Toris crut qu'il allait syncoper quand il aperçut son ancien allié devant la porte. Pologne, vêtu d'une robe rose courte à volants, tapait du pied sur son palier. Lorsqu'il le vit, un large sourire illumina son visage et il s'écria :

-Salut Toris ! Dis tu me laisserais, genre, entrer , Parce qu'il fait carrément trop froid dehors !

Sans réfléchir, il s'écarta pour libérer le passage à son ami, qui entra et commença à lui raconter, d'un ton badin, ses dernières folies pécuniaires : il avait acheté trois poneys et leur avait commandé des selles sur-mesure roses avec des rênes à dentelle. Voyant que Toris ne l'écoutait pas, il interrogea :

-Bah, Liet ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est genre trop drôle ! On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau !

Le brun, très gêné, ferma immédiatement la bouche et ferma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi Feliks ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé, au milieu de ses souvenirs, et ce qu'il vivait là, maintenant, tout de suite n'était qu'un beau rêve de plus.

Le Feliks onirique sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et s'exclama :

-Ah ouais ! Genre, attends, fallait que je te ramène un truc !

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa jupe, et en sortit quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez petit pour que Toris ne puisse pas le distinguer entre ses doigts. Pologne lui prit la main et y glissa le petit objet. Lituanie desserra les doigts. Tout contre sa paume se trouvait une fine rondelle de chêne, un peu usée par les années, mais toujours ornée des mêmes symboles, et toujours attachée à un lacet de cuir. Sa bouche se réouvrit. Pologne, étrangement, ne pipait mot. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Comme rien ne vint, il éclata de rire :

-Ouais je sais c'est genre pas très cool comme cadeau mais j'me disais que t'avais l'air d'y tenir genre vachement, à ce truc. Puis bon j'avais aussi envie de venir alors j'ai dit genre à mon boss que je te devais ça et je suis carrément venu ! Euh ça va Liet ? T'es tout rouge !

Le Lituanien avait en effet l'impression que son visage allait exploser sous l'afflux de sang. Ses doigts se serraient puis s'ouvraient sur le pendentif sans réel contrôle.

-Liet ? Feliks s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés. Ouais c'était juste un prétexte mais genre on s'en fout non ? Hé Toris ! Tu m'entends ?

Sans réfléchir, parce que, dans un rêve, il ne faut jamais, jamais, réfléchir, sinon on se réveille, et que Toris ne voulait surtout, mais alors surtout pas se réveiller, le brun enlaça son « ami ». Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Passé l'instant de choc, le Polonais noua ses bras autour du cou de Lituanie qui ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il le dise.

-T-tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait pas si sa voix tremblait à cause des pleurs contenus ou à cause de la tempête émotionnelle qui lui retournait les boyaux, mais il sentit en revanche le blond se mettre sur la pointe des pieds entre ses bras et répondre, d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré que lui :

-Ouais mais moi aussi, genre, trop !

Et, avant que Toris ait pu dire quoi que ce soit en retour, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du brun, qui sursauta.

C'était très différent de ses souvenirs. C'était mieux. C'était tout aussi doux, tout aussi agréable. Néanmoins, dans le baiser qu'était en train de lui donner Feliks, il y avait quelque chose de moins timide, de plus passionnel et de plus avide. Comme un besoin.

C'était la première fois que Toris éprouvait le _besoin_ d'embrasser quelqu'un. Comme si, en s'arrêtant, en respirant, il courrait le risque de voir le blond s'évaporer. Pologne semblait éprouver la même chose, car il se cramponnait à la veste du brun comme si celui-ci allait s'enfuir à tout moment.

PFFFFFFRTCHHIIIIIIT

-Le lait !

* * *

 **Oui bon, cette fin est pas top, je l'admets et le reconnais ! Et l'histoire paraît très guimauve, avec le recul...**

 **Toute façon je suis nulle en fins...**

 **BREF !**

 **Zen avez pensé quouaaaaaa ? Laissez moi une pitite review !**

 **P.S :J'adore le LietPol mais il y en a pas assez sur le fandom francophooooone !**

 **P.S 2 : Comme cette fic d'anniversaire devait forcément être un LietPol, j'étais partie sur la WW2. On l'a échappé belle hein ?**

 **P.S 3 : Je suis nulle pour écrire l'amour, alors j'espère que vous avez pas souffert xD**

 **P.S 4 : A bientôt ! Et laissez moi une review, c'est mon seul salaire !**

 **Opalita**


End file.
